


Harry Potter:Santa Claus

by EdTheBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry's first year in the cupboard, is his last. The current Saint Nick, wants to retire. Wait till the X-mas lists have these books about Harry Potter, who looks like him. Poor Death Eaters children; coal or dead parents await.
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), House-Elves/Harry Potter, NON Original Characters
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, Which I believe is Rowling's Wizarding World franchise from Warner Bros. The announcement comes just weeks after NBCUniversal (NBCU), a subsidiary of Comcast Corporation (CMCSA) purchased Dreamworks Animation (DWA) for USD$3.8 billion. Through the deal with Warner Bros., a subsidiary of Time Warner Inc.  
> I'm just borrowing. Not sure how many chapters, but each will only be around 500 hundred. Not sure how long this will keep my interest.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Old Saint Nick came down the chimney in a flash. He was looking at the tree, with quite a few presents. Three stockings full of candy. He looked at his list again. There should be four. His great, great granddaughter's son was supposed to be here. 

He heard small crying sounds; like from a nightmare; coming from the cupboard under the stairs. What he found, put his great, great granddaughter's half sister and her husband; on the naughty list, for life.

Come little one. I'm your real family. We must go. Work to do, but after work, you will learn and have fun, before I retire. He took out some candy that was to go in the stockings of the boys. 

He emptied the other two, put coal in them. Then a paper in each, enchanted to say naughty list, no presents. Any gift for them, disappears and reappears at the local orphanage.

Harry grew up with Santa and the elves. The elves, Saint Nicks, and X-mas magic destroyed the Horcrux, but left the spell knowledge.

Harry Turned nine and like all major magicals, hit puberty. He talked to the picture of Missus Claus about the wet dreams, and how he was always hard.

She talked to the Elves. He was shown by seven female Elves how to relieve himself and them. When he hit ten, he learned how to be an animagus. He was a Stag and cavorted with the deer. Learned to be an Elf and the seven young ones, became his for life. 

By the time he turned eleven, he could become any body or creature he saw, in a blink of an eye. Nick had also had him going over the nice and naughty lists for two years. Nice only at nine, both at ten.

The letter from Hogwarts was a surprise. Nick and Harry talked about it. Nick decided that Harry had to go, to learn interactions, and to find his Missus. After much thought and research, they realized that by the Wizarding law, he could have several Missuses.

Missus Claus talked to him, actually more than Nick every did. The Elves more than both of them. She and the Elves, convinced him to find several girls, as Old Nick had been lonely for more than a few years.

Nick gave Harry the Present list for the poor magicals, which included Squibs. Harry was shocked to see the books about himself, that were not true. He put the publishers names on the warning list. That list is for people not naughty, but close to being there.


	2. Harry On The Train At The Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows who's been naughty and who's been nice. Just not always why.

Platform 9 and 3/4  
The well fed boy was 5'4" and 130 pounds.  
He had unruly hair, black as sin. Fantastic emerald green eyes that would change to blue, in a flash. He was as confident as an Auror. His aura projecting around him, invisible to the naked eye. As he walked and heard names, putting faces to the naughty and nice. He wondered if he should greet them by name.  
He introduced himself to all the girls; strangely all but two were on the nice (73%) or warning (27%) list. Both the naughty's were from all nice families. The boys he was introduced to or knew their names, was an echo of nice, naughty, nice, nice, naughty, nice; etc. etc. So that it was 29% of the boys on the naughty list. 18% on the warning list, and 53% on the good list.  
It was strange that the two naughty's were in different Houses. One a Cho Chang in Ravenclaw, the other in Hufflepuff House, named Nymphadora Tonks. Most of the Slytherin girls were on the warning list, not all, just most (62%), a third (32%) Ravenclaw. While less than (10%) for the other two.  
He planned to understand why those two were naughty. He met Millicent a nice girl, Hermione a warning girl, as well as nice girls Padma, Parvati, and Lisa. Lavender is another warning, but seemed very nice. He definitely needed to understand, what makes naughty, warning, and nice. This must be why Nick wanted me to go.  
When he met the Weasley boys, Percival was on nice list, but seemed not nice. The twins, which had several first names were funny as well as on the warning list. Ron was definitely on the warning list. After five minutes of talking, you knew why. When he introduced Scabbers, He came up with Wormtail, Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew. Naughty List, no where near the warning section.  
Maybe that is why Nick has Stars and Crosses next to names. Scabbers had 5 Crosses. When he said Peter naughty list while with Neville (4 stars nice) and Hermione (2 Stars Nice, but warning range); as well as Ron (1 star nice, warning range). The rat bit Ron and turned into a fat man. Harry's girls froze him. Ron was gibbering, Hermione and Neville had huge eyes.  
Hermione and Neville were watching the seven female elves in green and red outfits. Harry flourished his hand and said; "History of five cross Peter Pettigrew, AKA Scabbers, AKA Wormtail!" A sheaf of papers appeared. "Lets see now. Hmmm... A prankstar and looking at girls naked in showers, something called a Marauder, something called a Death Eater." Ron whinged out and ran screaming from the carriage. Harry looked and shrugged. "Conspirator to Murder and betrayer of James and Lily Potter... Girls, would Nick be mad at me for having you take him to him. I know he must pay, but I think I would be to quick." One of the girls said, "no we will be right back, as that means Sirius Black might be innocent."  
Six of them blinked out with Peter, seconds before the door flew open and a large group, including both sets of twins looked in. "I'm Head Girl, what is going on?" Said Nymphadora Tonks. She turned on Ron, "well where is the rat that turned into a man." The seventh elf, who was Harry's favorite, named Slinkie; said in reply. "At the North Pole with Santa!"  
"Ron, Gred, and Forge, if you do another stunt like this I will make sure all your detentions land on the Hogsmeade weekends. Do I make myself clear!" "Yes Ma'am"; said both in unison. A second later, "good one Ron, you got us all."  
Hermione and Neville were opening and closing their mouths, like fish in water. Ron was with them, telling them he did not prank them going down the walkway. Suddenly an older 'fat' man appeared with the six other elves. Harry, you need to go get Susan Bones and... Harry interrupted with "nice five stars".  
"Yes that one, bring her here and tell her you have something to show her that would interest her aunt."  
"Ok, Gramps!" "Harry!" "Sorry Nick, be back in a flash." He disappeared, came back with Susan and another five star Hannah Abbott, whose clothes were somewhat disarrayed. Harry was apologising to Hannah. He turned into the most lovable kitten, with big eyes. "Ah cute." "So your an unregistered animagus" Harry turned back with a question look. "Harry!" "Sorry Grandfather!" "Miss Bones, we have captured a Death Eater that is a rat animagus, missing a finger." He betrayed my great, great granddaughter to Tom." "Whose Tom?" "Sorry let me show you!" He wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air and it rearranged into I am Lord Voldemort.  
Harry caught Hannah as she fainted.


	3. Animagus, Holiday Cheer, And The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of breeding as an Animagus; as well as Harry's X-Mas magic as the designated heir to Saint Nick. Let's not forget, Voldy possessing Quirrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the story will finish in the fifth chapter, maybe sixth. If someone wants to use the story, or ideas. Be my guest, acknowledgment and an invite to read it would be appreciated. This is true for all my plots.

As said Harry could be any other being in a flash. His ability increased his senses to such a degree, that he knows if any female is in heat (Ovulating). The one thing is that when he changes, if a female is in heat, he has to see to her. This will cause him some problems, but the Elves will help. The thing is the elves serve all liquids to the students, with a "spermicide" that prevents all the males from impregnating a female. It is not done to the teachers, because they are supposed to know the charms, as well as the consequences.

Magicals (including Squibs) are different than non-magicals. They develop earlier usually 3-5 years. The potion slows down the development to non-magical ages or longer. They are fertile for much longer, based on their magic. Missus Claus was having children for two hundred years. Most witches are fertile from puberty to in their late 70's, very powerful till 125 or so. But then they rarely show much age, until 50 or so, then they look post teen. At 100 they look 40-50.

Animagus cannot impregnate a normal animal, just as a normal animal cannot do an animagus. Magical creatures have a low chance (33-60%), unless the animagus is the exact breed. Then it is 100%. Harry being an exact match was 100% to all females. The potion, if he was getting it would only lower him to around 75%.

Now an animagus could have children with a non-animagus, if they were magical. Harry could have a 50% chance with non-magical. The fantasies of the non-magical, being used by mules, horses, etc., made it a possibility, that when Harry delivered, he might deliver them a child, also. But Nick rarely delivered to non-magicals anymore. Just those that knew of magic.

Un be knownst to the students and prefects, but not the Head Boy and Girl; several teachers were on the train to evaluate the prefects and students. This trip was Aurora, Bathsheba, Charity, and Minerva. All four were felines. The magics used, would not allow Aurora, Bathsheba, or Charity to change back into a witch, until the train stopped, unless a Life or Death situation happened.

This is the reason that Nymphadora left, without getting to the bottom of what was going on. She saw all four professors had come in, so nodded and left. The problem, is that the magic, used Minerva's blood, which gave them the same cycles. While they were listening to Nick, Hannah, Neville, and Hermione were outside watching the door.

Harry was thinking. He smelled creatures in heat, but it was not the elves, or Susan. As a Wizard, he could ignore Susan, if it was her. But his ability went into high drive. Nick noticed, so he made a bubble, so Susan would not see, what Harry did.

Since it was so none would notice what Harry did. Harry changed into a Kneazle cat, as all four heat sources were different breeds of cat. He enjoyed the Kneazles ability, as they felt it better than any other cat. He was not worried, for he had given many animals children, as well as Elves. He leaped on the first one, which with his luck was Minerva. As soon as he sheathed himself, she could do nothing, but enjoy it. She was not worried, where the Kneazle came from. I know, not smart, but she was very horny. It seemed like forever to her, she flopped down, exhausted, content, and full of cum. By the time the other three were done. Susan was gone, with two Elves and Peter, to Amelia. Another Animagus. She is a minx.

They all were content, they understood that Nick was related to Harry, thru his mum. That Sirius might be innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer. Minerva was a little ticked, she had not sniffed him out these past years.

Harry's senses knew that all four were going to have kittens. It was strange though, one would have one, two would have two, the oldest have three. Normally he produced litters of five to eight. Harry had changed back when they left. Nick asked the three to wait as Susan would be back. Hannah was still blushing when Harry saw her.

"Well you had a fun time with those four." "Yes I did, it was funny that all four were in heat, being different breeds, also I could tell I gave them smaller litters than normal." Nick busted out with a Santa laugh, so loud and happy, the three outside talked. So is he Santa? Nick finally calmed down, he said just wait and see. This is where experience is learned.

Harry was a bit miffed, that Nick would not tell him, what the prank was. Harry tried for an hour, the three were inside and watching, till Susan returned. They had listened to the talk, as well as pleaing, to know what was the funny thing. 

Susan returned, looking very flushed. Harry looked at the smiles on the two Elves and shook his head. Susan was gazing at Harry, then looked at Nick, then back to Harry. Hannah picked up on her friends feelings, as she had felt that way, when Harry had popped into the carriage as she was changing. She could not wait to get back to their carriage.

Nick told Harry to take them back. "Ashley, you take Susan, I'll take Hannah. Center on me." With a twinkle in his eye, the Elf felt where to go. Suddenly all four were in the break room at Santa's Workshop. The huge glass wall of doors, showed off the busy Elves, the piles of completed toys, and the seven couples enjoying themselves. "Oops, sorry," the 14 Elves disappeared. Both girls were red in the face.

Ashley told the girls, this is the breakroom, so the couples could relax on one of their breaks. The both noticed, all the Elves had stopped and were looking in the break room.

From behind them, Nick in his normal Santa work outfit said: "Harry, why did you bring them here?" "Well, the Missus said I could have seven Missuses because I'm a Lord of Seven Houses. These two are Hufflepuff, through and through, so would fit better here, sharing."

They both stared. "Harry, it's not that, it is why did you bring them into this room, it is ALWAYS busy." Harry blushed a bit, "it has the best view." Ha Ha Ho Ho, "so it does so it does. But you need to get back and those other three as well as these two will want to talk."

"Do you two want back to your carriage, or to mine. The Elves can bring you belongings to my room." They both giggled and nodded; "Yours!"


	4. The Magic And Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Hannah, decide to be two of the Missus Clauses. Hermione and Neville are joined in Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five to six chapters is what I thought, but It maybe more, as the talking adds words; from just third person point of view.

The carriage had sprigs of Mistletoe on the ceiling. The Magic Of X-Mas was in the carriage. They all talked, but Hermione was bringing Neville out of his shell. Hermione was getting tired, when she realised that the scenery outside had not moved.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hmmm... He looked up from between Susan and Hannah. They had been talking quietly as well as with Hermione and Neville. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" He looked puzzled. "Outside!" Hermione points. He looks, and still looks blank. "We don't seem to be moving!" "Oh, I thought everyone wanted to talk, so I froze us out of phase, so time is not moving out there." "But it is in here, why do I feel sleepy, and hungry, and thirsty?" "Brenda, some cheer please!" Two female Elves appear, with Apple Cider and Cookies, as well as Hot Chocolate.

As they all ate and drank, Hermione notices that Hannah and Susan appear older, more mature. "Hannah, Susan are you alright?" Susan answers, "Yes, why do you ask?" "You look different, older." They looked at each other, their hips were wider, their breasts bigger, their lips fuller, their hair longer. Both turned to Harry, eyebrows raised.

"I could here your wishes, that is whey I increased time around us, when you two were talking to each other and me." Hermione said; "but you don't look older!" With a hint of question mark. Harry sighs; Nick is my Great, to the seventeenth Grandpa. I will probably live a thousand years, at a minimum, because of the X-mas Magic." All four had huge eyes. Hannah whispered, "so we will die and who keep living." "No, but maybe yes." 

Hermione butted in with, "Explain!" "I think I now know why you are on the warning list, of going naughty." She shrieked, she was a good girl. "Yes, I said naughty, not evil." "Please Harry, explain to us poor future Hufflepuffs." Susan asked. "Of course my dear. As long as you are content to be with me, you will live as long as I do. But if you change your mind, you will go back to being as you are, and die a normal time." All four of them, chewed on that info. The two female elves, that had talked to Susan, appeared on their knees. "We're sorry Harry, maybe we should not have told Miss Susan, about you looking for wives."

That started to set Hermione off, when Neville grabbed her and kissed her into oblivion. This caused the other two, to giggle. "It's alright my little ones, your my personal Elves, trying to do what is best for me."


End file.
